


My heart is thumping, keep drumming

by MFGLHY



Series: Make A Wish AU [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Genie Osaki Shotaro, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim Jungwoo & Jung Sungchan are Brothers, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Past Jung Sungchan/Lee Taeyong, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Sungchan didn't thought that he would find love or friendship with a genie in the lamp.But how can he not? Shotaro was perfect, his smile or even his giggle was perfect.His heart always stuttering every time he saw that cute smile of his.His smile already etched on the deepest part of his mind, he didn't mind to spend the rest of his life with him.(Or, well, a last installment from my Series Make A Wish.)*Also Crossposted onWattpad!
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Kim Jungwoo, Jung Sungchan/Lee Taeyong, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: Make A Wish AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971241
Kudos: 45





	My heart is thumping, keep drumming

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! this is the last installment of my Series Make A Wish.  
> Hope you enjoy! this one didn't contain any smut (not in mood for any smut, I craved something sweet.)
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, this isn't proofread, beta'ed, etc.

He didn’t mean to falling for him.

There isn’t any thought that he would fall for him. It was foolish for him to attempt getting his heart, it would be a difficult for him to get hold of his heart. _Impossible_ is the right word for it.

His heart is aching by the feeling he had for the man.

Taeyong, is a perfect man, he had many pursuers like himself. He always rejects many people like him, it didn’t make sense. Why he had this painful heartache? When he already saw how Taeyong rejecting many people like him?

His heart was aching painfully, the thought of Taeyong with another person was uncomfortable for him. but who was he to stop Taeyong getting his own lover? He was only his underclassmen, he should be satisfied that he still could be his friend.

He bowed his head, letting out a sigh from his lips, walking to his house where he shared with his Hyung, he didn’t want to go home yet, he wasn’t ready to meet his Hyung’s worried expression. He didn’t want to answer any of his question too.

He let his legs brought him into some antique shop, he let his eyes lingering on some of the antique. His interest was piqued when his eyes was set on the antique lamp. He picked up the lamp from display, he tried asking to the worker there.

“Hello, how much is this?”

The worker was surprised at Sungchan, even more when the worker’s eyes was set on the lamp, the worker widened his eyes, like he never saw the lamp inside the antique store.

“Um, kid, where do you get the lamp?”

Sungchan immediately pointed to the display where he previously picked up the lamp. The worker looked where Sungchan pointed his finger, then put up a confusion expression.

“Sorry kid, I don’t remember that we had the lamp. You can take it for free.”

“Really? Shouldn’t I pay for this?”

“It’s okay kid, just take it, it didn’t worth much anyway.”

“Okay then, thanks.”

With that Sungchan exited the store with the lamp on his hand, his eyes were lingering on the lamp quite long. He almost collided with the power pole, he halted immediately as his head was only an inch away before it hit the pole.

He was flustered by his own action, it was quite funny, he let out a small chuckle. Feeling a little bit silly, since he bought the lamp. Was he already hypnotized by the lamp? It’s hilarious, from hypnotized by Taeyong now he was hypnotized and mesmerized by the lamp.

Without any longer his legs already brought him into his house, he slowly opened the door, already waiting for his Hyung to suddenly appear in front of him or from the back surprising him, making his heart hammering against his ribcage.

He immediately let the door behind him close, he waited for any noise from his Hyung. But from the silence he got since he let himself in, it seems like his Hyung was still outside, and haven’t go home yet.

He checked his wristwatch, he should be home already.

“Aish, this Hyung.”

He muttered, as he looked that his Hyung actually left a note on the table. He looked at the note, a frown making it way to his face. He let out a tired sigh.

_Sungchan-ah,_

_Hyung would be home late_

_Don’t forget to eat yeah?_

_Anyway, forget your crush over Taeyong-hyung okay?_

_I know it’s hard, but, just try alright? I don’t like that my brother had this sad look every day._

  * _Your Hyung, Jungwoo_ _😉_



He shakes his head at his Hyung note, _I tried Hyung_ , he thought bitterly. He immediately goes to his room bringing the lamp with him, he decided to eat later, shower is more important for now.

He put the lamp on his desk, he didn’t saw that the lamp letting out a purple mist. He already stepped into the bathroom, humming a song that was on his head for the rest of day. He tried to fasten his pace, his thought was quite full of the lamp.

He was curious, how could he get the antique free just like that? It should be impossible, or he was just lucky. Well, let’s leave it at that, he liked the concept that he was lucky enough to get some free stuff.

Sungchan stepped out from his bathroom, with his hair still wet from the shower. He rummages through his drawer for his clothes, he still hummed the previous tune he had in his mind. he let out a victorious sound from his lips as he got what he searched for.

With his hand still holding the towel, drying his hair, he searched for the lamp, as he didn’t saw the lamp on top of his desk. Where he placed it before he goes to the bathroom for shower.

“Hm, that’s weird, I totally remember that I put the lamp here.”

Sungchan put his hand on his chin, trying to remember where he placed the lamp. It shouldn’t be difficult, he looked around, then his eyes immediately found the lamp on his bed. Sitting there innocently, like it didn’t make him searched all over his room.

“You! Little thing! why are you here? Didn’t I place you on my desk?”

He muttered to himself as he picked up the lamp, cradled it close to his chest. He looked into the lamp deeply, not noticing there are someone else inside the room.

He turned his head to be surprised by the sudden appearance of another person inside his room, he let the lamp fall from his hold. He fell down to the floor, as he was shocked by the person. his heart was hammering against his ribcage quite fast, that he almost feels that he got a mini-heart attack.

“W-who are you?”

He stammered as he stays still on the floor, finger pointing to the person. his finger was trembling as he backed away from the person, feeling afraid by the person sudden appearance.

“Me?”

The person pointed to himself, he only put up a gentle smile on his lips. Sungchan didn’t know why but he was intimidated by the person, he didn’t even know if the man was a person or not. By the sudden appearance, the man shouldn’t be a person.

“Yes! You, w-who are you?”

“… I’m a genie?”

The man only put up a confused expression as he tilted his head, like he was unsure of his own answer. Sungchan stand up and hesitantly approached the man, as he picked up the fallen lamp. His gaze darted from the lamp to the man that called himself a genie.

“Do you mean, you’re a genie from this lamp?”

“Hmm, I think so…”

The genie murmured as his gaze lingering on the lamp. Sungchan let out a breath of relief, he didn’t really know the man, but still, if he was a genie, he wouldn’t do any harm to him. his gaze looked to the genie’s face, by the looks of it. The genie wouldn’t or can’t even hurt a fly, he’s too gentle.

“Alright, a genie then…”

“Yes, I’m a genie.”

“Okay then, what’s your name?”

The genie thinking about his name, strangely, Sungchan had the urge to cooing at the genie’s cute expression. But he shakes his head at the thought, he shouldn’t have that thought, when he only met this genie for a second.

“Um, my name is Shotaro. What about you?”

“Sungchan, that’s my name.”

The genie’s face light up as Sungchan tells his name to the genie, smile was etched on the genie’s face. Shotaro stretched his hand to Sungchan, probably expecting Sungchan to shake his hand. Sungchan knew this and take his hand and shake it.

“Okay then, you said that you’re a genie, then you probably need to grant wishes right?”

“A single wish,”

Sungchan expression changed to confusion, he tilted his head, not understanding what Shotaro just said. He gestured at Shotaro to continue to explain it to him.

“A single wish, that’s all I can do. After that I go back to the lamp.” Shotaro pointed to the lamp, with a smile on his face.

“One? Don’t you feel lonely in the lamp?”

Shotaro shrugged nonchalantly at Sungchan’s question, smile never leaving his lips.

“I don’t know.”

Sungchan feels bad for Shotaro’s fate, it must be sucked to be stuck on the lamp for eternity, except if there are anyone that would free him. with that thought on his mind, he was immediately hit by the idea of having Shotaro to be freed. But, the thought would-be put-on hold for another day.

His stomach already protesting to be feed, he looked to the clock that was in his room. He put up a grimace on his lips, it’s already quite late for dinner. But it wouldn’t stop him to eat.

He almost forgot that Shotaro is with him, he looked to Shotaro, a little bit hesitating to ask about Shotaro to eat with him. he doesn’t even know that Shotaro need to eat or not, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask right?

“Um, Shotaro, let’s eat.”

“Okay.”

Without any hesitation, Shotaro immediately answered him with a bright smile etched on his lips. Sungchan feels that his knees weakened by the sight of his smile, he almost let out a coo at Shotaro. if not for his stomach letting out a sound to remind him.

His face burned by the embarrassing sound that his stomach letting out, he put his hand over his face, covering it from Shotaro as he exited his room to go to the kitchen. Putting out a few utensils for him and Shotaro to eat, he scrolled down his phone searching for a perfect food for him and Shotaro.

“Aha!”

He let out a sound as he found a good restaurant, he immediately ordered food for him and Shotaro, with a side note for the restaurant. He left a message for the restaurant for them to deliver it as fast as it can, then he payed the food with his brother credit card.

Without even waiting for too long, the food already arrived, and he immediately pick it up with muttering thanks to the person. his heart feeling a little bit giddy as he looked at the food in front of him, he put out the food from the plastic bag.

“Shotaro, sit down here.”

Immediately Shotaro sat across him wordlessly, Sungchan don’t know why, but his heart was hammering hard against his ribcage almost to the point it was hurting. He shakes his head lightly and focused on putting out the food on the table.

When he was done, he sat down, saying his thanks and immediately picked up his chopstick. His gaze darted to Shotaro, almost surprised by Shotaro’s action. he already picked up the food quite fast almost leaving Sungchan quite far.

Sungchan as the most competitive person in the house, don’t want to lose from Shotaro. he immediately hastens his pace picking up the food, not even an hour pass by, the food already gone. A satisfied smile was etched on both of their faces.

He stood up from the chair, immediately picking up the plates and the dirty utensils from the table with Shotaro following him. smile still etched on his lips, it never leaves Shotaro lips.

“Let’s clean up yeah?”

“Okay.”

Replied Shotaro with a cute smile on his lips, Sungchan feels his heart was squeezed by Shotaro’s smile. He never wanted to this to end, his smile was etched permanently on his mind for now.

+++

It didn’t even cross his mind, he never thought that Shotaro would leave him this fast. He already thought the genie as his own friend or maybe more. His heart aching by the thought of the genie leaving him alone like Taeyong.

“Why?”

He asked through his wobbly lips, hands were shaking as he holds onto Shotaro’s body. He shakes Shotaro body lightly, eyes were glistening with tears.

“It’s my time to go.”

Shotaro answered him curtly, his trademark smiles were already gone. All Sungchan can see is his sad smile, it hurts him to saw him like this, he wants to make him smile. His genie.

It didn’t even cross his mind that, a week already pass by since he meet Shotaro.

“Don’t go please.”

“I can’t, if I don’t grant any wishes, I only had a week before I disappear back into the lamp.”

Sungchan shakes his head, the thought didn’t even hit him, he always thought of Shotaro as a normal human than a genie. His smile was too mesmerizing for him, to even thought the smaller man as a genie. His heart was aching at the thought that he needs to make a wish for Shotaro to stay with him.

He stretched his shaking hand to Shotaro’s face, he pulled Shotaro to his hold. He tilted his face, making his lips touched with Shotaro’s. the shocked face Shotaro make didn’t even faze him, he already decided to make Shotaro stay.

“Then, I want to make a wish, Shotaro.”

Shotaro was dazed by Sungchan’s earlier action, but he snapped back to reality shaking his head lightly. His gaze was determined as he heard Sungchan saying that he wanted to make a wish.

“Say it then.”

He let out a deep breath from his mouth, he clenched his fist tightly, worry was etched on his face. He was afraid that he would say the wrong thing and he only had one chance to say it. he tried to relax, but his clammy hands tell him another thing.

“I-I, I wish for you to be free from the lamp.”

He cursed his stutter but let out a breath of relief when he said the right thing. he looked to Shotaro waiting for his reaction, but all he can see is Shotaro frozen in his place. Like he was surprised by Sungchan’s wish.

“Alright then, your wish is my command.”

Smile already etched back on Shotaro’s lips as he snapped his finger, making the invisible shackles off from Shotaro’s wrists and ankles. He bowed his body to 90O with his right hand placed on his chest.

With the shackles already off from Shotaro, he immediately flung himself to Sungchan hold. Placing his hand to Sungchan’s cheek, his smile on his lips widened.

Shotaro without a warning gives Sungchan a light peck on his lips. Sungchan’s face immediately turned red by Shotaro’s sudden action.

But they didn’t even notice another person presence on the room.

The said so person let out a cough, immediately Sungchan and Shotaro break away from each other with blush dusting their cheeks. Feeling embarrassed that Jungwoo caught them in action.

“Ehem, Sungchan-ah, It’s okay. I support you in this.”

With that Jungwoo give Sungchan a thumbs up, patting both of their shoulder before leaving them both inside the room. Blush dusting their cheeks, hesitantly both of them grasped each other hand.

A giggle left their lips as they put their hand on each other cheeks.

_All ends well._

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath :
> 
> Jungwoo tried his best, he didn't like the fact that his brother is over heels for Taeyong-hyung.  
> But what he can do? except for encouraging his brother to find another person?
> 
> All ends well, he already saw that his brother was in love with this person named Shotaro.  
> Smile was etched on his lips, as he saw both of them giggling with each other.  
> He wished both of them for eternal happiness.
> 
> +++
> 
> If you like it, leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
